neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Gules
This is a list of the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Frontier Brains present in the Rieva League in Pokémon Gules & Azure Versions. Gym Leaders The Gym Leaders in the Rieva region, aside from testing trainer's skills in battle in their gyms, also have active roles in helping around the region. Depending on the number of badges a trainer has, they will choose a different team. For example, they will use a team of lower leveled Pokémon for New Trainers while using stronger ones for those with more badges. After their defeat, they can be called upon for a rematch after defeating the Elite Four and Champion once. They will use their standard teams, which are leveled in the 80's for an extra challenge. They may also visit the player in their villa or become partners in the Tag Team Battle in the Battle Frontier's Battle Tower. Julia Julia is the leader of Trumpera City's Pokémon Gym. She specializes in Electric-Type Pokémon and gives out the Current Badge to those who defeat her as well as TM73: Thunder Wave. Her battling style focuses on outspeeding her opponents through the use of paralysis and the general speed of Electric-Type Pokémon. She is never seen without her trademark Duskullcandy headphones. Her favorite band is the Unovan Band, Koffing and the Toxics. In the games, she introduces the player to the revised PC System in Rieva which was upgraded upon Cassius' system of the Kalos region. She also works at the Geothermal Power Plant in the city and is looking for new ways to provide clean, eco-friendly energy. When Team Alpha attack Trumpera City after your battle with her, she takes you along to fight them, engaging in the game's first double battle. Trumpera City Gym is part of the Geothermal Power Plant. Here, the puzzle is to move around wires to complete a circuit that will open a door into the next area. 'Quotes' *'Entering Trumpera Gym' "Welcome to Trumpera Gym! My name's Julia, nice to meet you! I see you've just begun your journey and this will be your first League Match. I'm used to accepting challenges from trainers with more badges, but seeing as you're one of Professor Cedar's assistants, I'll take you on! I'll be waiting in the back!" *'Before battle' "Alright, you made it! Now's time for the real challenge. This is your first League match, let's see what your made of!" *'During battle (the first non-KO HP loss)' "I can see your determination to win!" *'After sending out last Pokémon' "Don't get cocky, this battle has barely even begun!" *'Upon Defeat' "Shocking stuff! You've got great potential as a trainer!" *'After Defeat' "You've got talent, kid! I haven't been cornered like that by a rookie trainer since forever! You've got a spark inside you that's shining brightly! Take this, it's a TM of my favorite move: Thunder Wave! It'll paralyze your foes silly! TM's can be used as many times as you want, so don't worry about it running out." "...Oh, and I almost forgot! This is the Current Badge! As your first gym badge, all Pokémon up to Level 20 will obey you, even traded Pokémon." This is an important milestone in your Pokémon Trainer career. You've got a lot of potential, you know. You might even have what it takes to become League Champion if you work hard enough! The nearest gym from here is the one in Clarinign Town. Tell the Gym Leader there, Herbert that I said hi!" *'In the Player's Villa' "This place is neat! The strongest trainers always tend to have sweet private homes like this. My friend Caitlin's got one in her home region of Unova." 'Pokémon' Herbert Herbert is the leader of Clarinign Town's Pokémon Gym. He specializes in Grass-Type Pokémon and gives out the Meadow Badge to those who defeat him as well as TM67: Vine Tangle. His battling style takes advantage of the Grass Type's ability to inflict many status conditions on Pokémon as well as trapping them with Vine Tangle. He is absent-minded and lazy, but has high passion for Pokémon battling and always enjoys a good battle. In the games, he is met as soon as the player arrives in Clarinign Town, where he has just finished off defeating a Team Alpha admin with his Torterra and scaring off the rest of the grunts, foiling their plans to pollute the surrounding forest. After the battle, he allows you to use his Berry Fields to grow berries which are outside his farmhouse. Clarinign Town's Gym is a hedge maze and is an outdoor arena. The player must find their way through the hedges to get to the central garden where Herbert awaits. 'Quotes' *'Entering Clarinign Gym' "Oh, it's yeh from earlier. I heard from Julia that you've got some talent in Pokémon battlin'! Let's hope yer first victory wasn't a fluke, / ! I'll be waiting in the center for yeh." *'Before battle' "Looks like yer' ready. ! Let us begin!" *'During battle (the first non-KO HP loss)' "So that's how you play, heh?" *'After sending out last Pokémon' "No way! This battle 'ere is too good for it to end now!" *'Upon Defeat' "I am bested. Yer've got some great strategies with you there!" *'After Defeat' "I gave it my all, and you still got me. Yer talents are in full bloom, / . I can see now why Julia was crazy about yeh. Here! Have this TM! It's one that teaches Vine Tangle. Use it to trap your enemies in battle for a while dealing a good chunk o' damage! And lastly, this 'ere badge is for yeh too. Two badges now, and so Pokémon up to level 30 will have no trouble obeying yer commands! Yeh and yer Pokémon are literally on the same wavelength there. Keep it up!" *'In the Player's Villa' "Nice place yeh have 'ere! It reminds me of the time I spent in the Kalos region due to the decorations." 'Pokémon' Staniel Staniel, more commonly shortened to "Stan" is the leader of Pianon City's Pokémon Gym. He is a Normal-Type Pokémon Specialist that gives out the Simple Badge to those who best him in battle as well as TM90: Substitute. He battles by immobilizing his opponents as he sets up substitutes to dish out damage while under protection. He is usually seen studying or playing games on his laptop. In the games he is the one who created the Ninjask Express Train which allows for travel around Rieva in record speed. He is a studying in Pianon City University and is considered by his peers to be a genius. He is first seen investigating Team Alpha's plans in Pianon City with Private Investigator, Marc. However, he is ambushed and knocked unconscious and locked in Team Alpha's base, where the player rescues him. He will then team up with the player to proceed in foiling Team Alpha's scheme in Pianon City as the partner, using his Porygon-Z in numerous double battles on the way out of the base. Pianon City Gym is at the Pianon University. The gym is notable as while there are gym trainers and the arena is easily accessible, they will cheer on the player, saying thanks for thwarting Team Alpha's plan on Pianon City & saving Stan, however, and saying that the player needn't battle them, due to what they've gone through already in the Team Alpha Base. However, the player can still ask to battle them, even after Stan is defeated. 'Quotes' *'Entering Pianon Gym' "! Thanks again for saving me earlier. Seeing you beat up those crooks has really got me excited for our gym battle. The arena's up ahead. Challenge me when you're ready!" *'Before battle' "Haha, the time has come! Now that I've got all my Pokémon with me, I won't need saving anymore!" *'During battle (the first non-KO HP loss)' "Nice move, as predicted!" *'After sending out last Pokémon' "Well then, this is where things get really interesting!" *'Upon Defeat' "I concede. That was a fantastic battle!" *'After Defeat' "! Outstanding work as always. That battle got me pumped up like there was no tomorrow! I'm grateful for that experience. As a token of your win, here is the Simple Badge! Now Pokémon up to Lv. 80 will obey you. And here's also a gift from me! It's Substitute. Sacrifice some HP for a decoy of your Pokémon, so they won't take damage! That makes seven badges for you now, right? You're almost there! Don't give up and keep on going!" *'In the Player's Villa' "You know, they've got a Battle Frontier back in Hoenn, too! My brother's the one who runs the Battle Factory over there." 'Pokémon'